


Что я ни сделаю ради тебя

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После окончания пятилетней миссии Джим и Боунз вместе покупают квартиру. Но есть одна проблема — Боунз не может уснуть. Действительно не может.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что я ни сделаю ради тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oh, what I wouldn't do (for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064642) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014.
> 
> Бетили Vinculum и Max V. 

Они вместе покупают квартиру через две недели после возвращения на Землю. Другой вариант — общежитие Академии, но Боунз против.

— Джим, ты спятил, если думаешь, что я ещё хоть раз лягу на один из этих узких матрасов, с которых мои локти и колени будут свешиваться, будто я великан на лилипутской кровати из спичечного коробка.

— Зато секс на них был бы настоящим приключением, — отзывается Джим. Он и правда так думает, хотя это не то, о чём он стал бы жалеть.

Поэтому они покупают на двоих лофт в одном из комплексов рядом с кампусом. После пяти лет, проведённых в каютах, обе из которых могли бы легко поместиться в их новый дом пять раз, немного ошеломляюще стоять в пустой гостиной и смотреть через окно на залив.

— Это так странно, — произносит Боунз.

— Я думал, ты будешь счастлив, — осторожно отвечает Джим. — Ноги на твёрдой земле, не заперт в летающей консервной банке, добавь саркастичное выражение, и так далее.

Боунз осматривается, и все его сомнения отражаются на лице.

— Как будто ты меня не знаешь! Здесь всё новое и незнакомое, а я ненавижу перемены. Почему здесь так просторно? Где мы возьмём достаточно мебели, чтобы заставить это проклятое место? Я ненавижу ходить по магазинам. Нам нужны продукты.

Джим закатывает глаза.

— Для начала нам нужен холодильник.

У Боунза затравленный вид.

— Это была ужасная идея.

— Мне напомнить тебе, что это была твоя ужасная идея? Или ты хочешь сбежать обратно в Лилипутию и спрятаться под одним из «стандартных одеял Звёздного Флота, которые прикрывают ноги или плечи, но не всё вместе»?

— Нет, — несчастным голосом отвечает Боунз. — Ни то ни другое.

— Взбодрись, ворчливый мишка, — смеётся Джим. И после паузы продолжает: — Хочешь заняться сексом на полу?

Боунз тяжело вздыхает.

— Секс на ламинате кажется опасной идеей.

— Наверное, у тебя сахар в крови понизился, — встревоженно глядя на Боунза, произносит Джим. — Я закажу китайскую еду. Надеюсь, обед на полу не покажется тебе опасной идеей.

***

У Боунза нормальный уровень сахара. Его просто тревожат перемены, и Джим узнаёт об этом, когда просыпается в три часа ночи от тычка локтем.

— Боже мой, — Джим всматривается в темноту, в надежде, что рядом Боунз, а не серийный убийца. — Что с тобой?

— Я не могу устроиться, — шипит Боунз. Когда глаза Джима привыкают, он может разглядеть его ссутуленные плечи и растрёпанные волосы. — Это новый матрас, чего ты от меня ожидал?

Джим мысленно считает до десяти.

— Совершенно точно не паники. Боунз, успокойся. Это просто кровать. Наша кровать. Она удобная и мягкая. Просто ляг и думай о Звёздном Флоте. И расслабься.

— Это не похоже на нашу кровать, — угрюмо жалуется Боунз, но, тяжело вздохнув, немного расслабляется.

— Ты привыкнешь, — отвечает Джим. — Иди сюда.

Он притягивает Боунза к себе, прижимается грудью к его спине и обвивает талию рукой. Боунз раздражённо сопит в подушку.

— Вот так, — снова задрёмывая, шепчет Джим, и рассеянно гладит живот Боунза. — Засыпай.

Джим вырубается сразу. Боунз, очевидно, нет.

Джим обнаруживает это, когда просыпается утром, а на другой стороне кровати уже никого.

Он чувствует запах кофе, а это значит, что пока Джим спал, Боунз отправился на поиски кофеварки в их не подписанных коробках с вещами. Очевидно, охота была успешной.

— Бо-о-оунз, — стонет он и трёт глаза, перекатившись на спину. — Бо-о-оунз, что ты делаешь?

Боунз появляется в дверях, сжимая в руках кружку с кофе. У него замученное выражение лица и тёмные круги под глазами.

— Медленно умираю, — бормочет он, косясь на Джима. 

— Из-за кровати не похожей на кровать? — уточняет Джим.

— С кроватью всё нормально, — Боунз делает большой глоток кофе, осторожно удерживая кружку обеими руками.

— Тогда что? — вздыхает Джим.

— Ничего, всё в порядке, — отвечает Боунз.

— Ты весь сейчас состоишь из лжи и недостатка сна, — обвиняет его Джим.

— И кофе, — поправляет Боунз. — Это третья чашка, — он замолкает и ставит кружку на неустойчивую башню из коробок у двери. — Мне нужно в туалет.

— Давай, — произносит Джим, лёжа на спине и глядя в потолок. — Покажи своему мочевому пузырю, кто здесь главный, Боунз.

***

— Давай заведём собаку, — взволнованно произносит Джим. Он стоит посреди гостиной и рассматривает образец краски, прикрыв один глаз. «Яичная скорлупа». Он не видит разницы между образцами «Яичная скорлупа» и «Слоновая кость». Может быть, это значит быть взрослым. — Хочешь завести собаку?

— Конечно, — рассеянно отвечает Боунз. Прищурившись, он смотрит на банку с грунтовкой так, будто пытается разглядеть на этикетке тайны Вселенной. 

— А? — произносит он через минуту. Моргает и смотрит на Джима покрасневшими глазами. У него дёргается подбородок.

Джим медленно опускает образец краски и широко открывает глаза, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти лицо ошеломлённого Боунза с двухдневной щетиной.

— Так это «да»? Мы поженимся осенью, в окружении опавших листьев? — спрашивает Джим, сдерживая смех.

На мгновение на лице Боунза мелькает паника. Крошечная часть его, несомненно, верит, что он действительно согласился, даже если согласие — прямое следствие бессонной недели. Затем паника сменяется на нечто, больше похожее на желание убить.

Джиму жаль его.

— Шутка. Я предложил завести собаку.

— О, великолепно, — ворчит Боунз, снова демонстрируя Убийственный Взгляд. — После пяти лет на корабле, большинство из членов экипажа которого не знакомо с понятием личной безопасности, чего я действительно не хочу, так это взять на себя ответственность за существо, которое до конца своей жизни будет от меня зависеть.

— Расслабься, Боунз, — смеётся Джим. — Я предложил завести собаку, а не усыновить ребенка, — он поднимает образцы краски и показывает Боунзу. — «Яичная скорлупа» или «Слоновая кость»?

— Это ад? — жалобно спрашивает Боунз. — Я умру от бессонницы в стерильно-белом аду?

— Ты спал прошлой ночью, — нахмурившись, утверждает Джим. — Я слышал храп.

— Я не храпел, — сухо отвечает Боунз.

— Конечно, — соглашается Джим. — Это я храпел.

— Это точно был ты, — обиженно бурчит Боунз. — Я не спал всю носовую симфонию.

У Боунза была неделя на то, чтобы привыкнуть к новой кровати. Очевидно, матрас слишком мягкий. Или кровать стоит не на том месте. Джим понятия не имеет, в чём проблема.

— Может быть, тебе нужно попробовать вздремнуть на диване? — предлагает Джим.

— Я хочу проспать всю ночь. А не проснуться через час, гадая, какой сегодня день, с ватой в голове и вкусом мёртвого животного во рту.

Джим разводит руками.

— Ладно, у меня больше нет идей.

Боунз окидывает его сердитым взглядом. Грунтовка всё ещё у него в руках, но, судя по вспышке ужаса в глазах, Боунз вспоминает об этом только когда его хватка ослабевает, и он роняет банку на пол. Крышка отскакивает, и белая краска, как море, разливается у его ног.

— Всё, — произносит Джим в звенящей тишине, пока он и Боунз смотрят, как краска медленно растекается по полу. — Как твой капитан, я отстраняю тебя.

— Ты не можешь меня отстранить, — фыркает Боунз, — я не при исполнении...

— Ты эмоционально скомпрометирован недостатком сна, — продолжает Джим. — Свободны, доктор.

Боунз смотрит на него, поджав губы и упрямо задрав подборок, как будто собирается возразить, но он слишком устал, чтобы подбирать нужные доводы.

В конце концов, Боунз молча выходит из комнаты, оставляя за собой белые следы.

***

Ночью Боунз так сильно ворочается, что падает с кровати. Джим бросает ему подушку, ворча:

— По крайней мере, на полу не будет слишком мягко.

Через пару часов Боунз забирается обратно на кровать и расталкивает спящего Джима. Устраивается в его руках как большой требовательный кот и, уткнувшись в грудь, бурчит что-то неразборчивое.

— Я буду считать это мурлыканьем, — бормочет Джим, не до конца убеждённый. Боунз вздыхает и упирается макушкой в его подбородок. Тот поднимает руку и рассеянно чешет его под челюстью. — Боунз, засыпай же, чёрт возьми.

— Я пытаюсь, — вздохнув, шепчет Боунз.

Его тело конвульсивно дрожит всю ночь.

Джим окончательно просыпается в четыре утра, обнимая Боунза за талию. Впервые у него ровное дыхание, а тело расслаблено, он сонно-теплый в руках Джима. Но затем Боунз вздрагивает всем телом, как будто в него выстрелили из электрошокера, и всё начинается снова.

Когда это случается в четвёртый раз, Джим готов сбросить Боунза обратно на пол, но вместо этого он касается губами его колючей щеки и шепчет:

— Может потрахаемся, раз уж оба не спим?

Боунз страдальчески вздыхает, отвечает «Нет» и откатывается от него. Джим хмурится, притягивает его обратно и обхватывает руками.

— Не надо, — шипит Боунз и раздражённо отталкивает его. — Я опять тебя разбужу.

— Ничего, — мурлычет Джим, зарывшись носом в волосы на затылке Боунза. — Мне всё равно не надо завтра рано вставать.

***

Утром у Боунза потускневшие глаза, а ходит он так, словно его конечности слишком тяжёлые для его тела. Он встаёт с постели, идёт на кухню, устраивает голову на столе и открывает глаза только когда Джим ставит перед ним кружку с кофе, предусмотрительно сразу пятясь назад.

Джим ненадолго отвлекается, чтобы приготовить яичницу и тосты. Когда он оборачивается, кружка уже пуста, а голова Боунза так же лежит на столе, но на этот раз его глаза открыты. Он поглядывает на Джима так, будто от его действий в ближайшее время зависит, разрешат ли ему остаться в этой комнате.

— Я приготовил тебе завтрак, — сообщает Джим, мажет масло на тост и перекладывает яичницу в тарелку. Он несёт еду к столу и придвигает её к Боунзу как жертвоприношение.

Боунз хмыкает и выпрямляется. Джим переводит это как «Ты можешь остаться».

— Сколько часов ты проспал? — спрашивает Джим, пока Боунз зачерпывает яичницу, сосредоточенно жуёт и глотает.

— О боже, я не знаю, — бормочет Боунз, макая тост в желток, и хмуро смотрит в тарелку. — Два. Или три.

— Может быть, тебе следует пройти обследование? — осторожно предлагает Джим.

— Может быть, тебе следует заткнуться? — передразнивает Боунз. Он переводит взгляд с тарелки на Джима, методично разламывая тост на куски.

— Я припомню тебе этот разговор, когда ты в следующий раз будешь заставлять меня прийти на медосмотр, — отвечает Джим. — Потому что ужасно грубо и лицемерно говорить такое человеку, который только что приготовил тебе завтрак и любит тебя несмотря ни на что.

— Может быть, меня будет это волновать, когда я буду не таким уставшим, — отзывается Боунз.

Джиму нечего ответить.

***

— Честное слово, я как будто живу с зомби, — признаётся Джим, близко наклоняясь к экрану и понижая голос. — Только не говори ему, что я так сказал. Это конфиденциальная информация, Ниота.

— Как скажешь, — произносит она, закатив глаза. — Может, у него проблемы с адаптацией к естественному освещению после пяти лет сна в искусственном? Я тоже из-за этого не могла уснуть.

Джим откидывается на спинку кресла и обдумывает её слова. Боунз в спальне, пытается вздремнуть, и Джим слышит, как он ворочается.

— Может быть. Мы купили плотные шторы, и они помогли немного, но свет не кажется таким уж важным. Уже не знаю, что и думать.

Ниота хмыкает, ненадолго исчезает с экрана и возвращается с кружкой.

— Он не хочет использовать снотворное?

— Он рассмеялся мне в лицо. Ещё одна ночь тычков костлявыми лодыжками в мой живот, и я напишу сообщение М’Бенге, — признаётся Джим. — Если это медицинская проблема, то Боунз явно отказывается думать об этом. Или уже знает, но мне не скажет.

Ниота хмурится и через мгновение произносит успокаивающим тоном:

— Я бы не слишком беспокоилась. Он никогда умышленно не нанёс бы вред своему здоровью.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Джим. — Что нового у тебя?

— Спок на Новом Вулкане, — отвечает она. — А Кэрол в Англии. Мне до смерти скучно. Выпьем кофе завтра? Я хотела бы увидеть вас обоих.

— Было бы здорово, — улыбается Джим.

Закончив разговор, Джим решает рискнуть и зайти к Боунзу. Открыв дверь в спальню, он ничего не видит в кромешной тьме, но слышит дыхание.

— Ты спишь? — шепчет он, щурясь в темноте.

— Это вопрос с подвохом? — стонет Боунз.

— Я только что разговаривал с Ниотой, — произносит Джим. — Она предлагает завтра вместе выпить кофе. Как думаешь, сможешь справиться с тем, чтобы сидеть за столом с открытыми глазами и говорить?

Мгновение Боунз молчит.

— Может быть, одно из трёх. Или два. Но ничего не могу обещать.

***

И действительно не может.

Когда Джим подъезжает к кафе, Ниота уже ждёт за столиком снаружи. Первое, что она спрашивает после того, как обнимает Джима и целует его в щёку: «Где Леонард?»

— Боунз заснул в машине, и я не решился его будить, — отвечает Джим, садясь напротив неё. — Только во сне он не выглядит так, будто на его плечах вся тяжесть Вселенной. Кроме того, я боялся лишиться пальцев.

— Ну, по крайней мере, он доктор, — произносит Ниота, — и смог бы вернуть их на место.

— Боже, — отвечает Джим. — Это довольно грубо. Что ты пьёшь?

— Латте с корицей, — произносит Ниота.

Джим наклоняется над столом и нажимает пальцем на встроенный падд с меню.

— Я закажу горячий шоколад со взбитыми сливками и карамельным сиропом. Самый большой, — он вводит заказ в систему и улыбается Ниоте. — Боунза здесь нет. А то, о чём он не знает, его не огорчит.

Ниота закатывает глаза.

— Когда меня пригласят в гости, кстати?

— Когда закончим ремонт, — отвечает Джим, откинувшись на спинку стула и наблюдая за прохожими. — Мы ещё не завершили покраску. У Боунза произошёл несчастный случай с грунтовкой, и с тех пор ему не разрешено дотрагиваться до любых жидкостей без присмотра кого-нибудь адекватного.

— Интересно, — мягко произносит Ниота, — как значение слова «адекватность» может меняться в зависимости от человека, который его использует.

— Я притворюсь, что не слышал этого, — отвечает Джим. — Потому что это грубо.

Ниота откидывается назад и с улыбкой делает медленный глоток латте. Джим внезапно осознаёт, что скучает по времени, когда мог видеть её каждый день.

— Ты бы согласилась на ещё одну пятилетнюю миссию? — выпаливает он.

— Джим... — приносят заказ Джима, и это спасает Ниоту от необходимости ответить немедленно, но когда они снова остаются одни, она всё ещё не находит слов. — Я этого не ожидала, — признаётся она.

— Я тоже, — пожимает плечами Джим. — В смысле... Тебе сложно? Привыкнуть к переменам?

— Очень... Тихо, — отвечает она. — Если бы мы вернулись обратно в кампус Академии, может быть, это не было бы так трудно, но...

— Точно, — произносит Джим. — Я иду на кухню за сэндвичем, а там никого нет. И я могу есть, когда захочу.

Ниота хмыкает.

— Может быть не сейчас, — отвечает она наконец. — Но, думаю, я смогла бы.

Пятьдесят минут спустя, посреди горячих дебатов о достоинствах хрустящего и обычного арахисового масла, Боунз материализуется у их столика.

— Ты бросил меня в машине, — рявкает он на Джима. Он выглядит дезориентированным. — Я не мог понять, где я!

— Я не хотел тебя будить! — возражает Джим. — Не раздувай проблему! Я думал, ты поймёшь.

Боунз хмурится и осуждающе глядит на Джима.

— Ты...

— Леонард, — произносит Ниота, отвлекая внимание Боунза от Джима. Она встаёт и осторожно обнимает его. — Я рада тебя видеть.

— Ниота, — удивлённым голосом произносит Боунз. Он моргает, пытаясь сфокусироваться, затем проводит рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их. — Извини, я... Кажется, заснул. Снова, — он морщится. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

— Джим упоминал, что у тебя проблемы со сном, — замечает Ниота.

Боунз падает на стул рядом с Джимом и насмешливо фыркает.

— Это неправда. Я в порядке. Джим любит преувеличивать. Ты же знаешь, что нельзя верить всему, что он говорит.

— И правда нельзя, — снисходительно соглашается Ниота.

— Эй! — протестует Джим. — Что это значит? Я всегда говорю только чистую правду!

Смерив Джима хмурым взглядом, Боунз замечает его напиток.

— Что это, чёрт возьми?

— Это моё, — отвечает Джим, обхватив кружку руками и придвинув ближе к себе. — Закажи себе сам. Я не буду делиться.

Боунз сводит брови. Он открывает и закрывает рот, и Джим практически слышит его голос в ушах: «Ты же знаешь сколько в нём сахара, Джим?». Но вместо нотаций Боунз вздыхает, зевает в ладонь и притягивает к себе меню.

— Отлично, — бормочет он, делая заказ. — Закажу сам.

— О-о, — мурлычет Ниота, игриво округлив глаза. — Ничего себе.

— Как я до такого докатился? — шепчет Джим.

***

Боунз лежит неподвижно уже около двух часов и дышит медленно и неглубоко. Джим надеется, что в эту ночь его усталость наконец достигла критической точки. Он в постели рядом с Боунзом, смотрит фильм с субтитрами, приглушив звук. Рассеянно пропуская через пальцы его волосы, Джим гадает, не слишком ли рано чувствовать облегчение. Когда он выключает фильм, Боунз сразу же шевелится и стонет. Его ресницы дрожат.

— Ты спал. Что случилось? — вздыхает Джим.

— Не знаю, — хрипло произносит Боунз. — Слишком тихо.

Джим перекатывается на его половину кровати, и мягко целует.

— Эй.

Боунз сонно моргает.

— Эй.

— Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, — мурлычет Джим, придвигаясь ближе и запуская пальцы в волосы Боунза. Тот подаётся навстречу и медленно выдыхает, а Джим сокращает оставшееся между ними расстояние.

— Я сделаю всё сам, — шепчет Джим, целуя Боунза в уголок губ. — Я трахну тебя, а ты будешь просто лежать и принимать мой член, и если ты и после этого не заснёшь, Боунз, клянусь, я...

— Что? — спрашивает Боунз, вздохнув, когда Джим запускает руку в его боксеры и обхватывает член.

— Я даже не знаю, — отвечает Джим. — Просто заткнись и дай мне сделать это, окей?

Боунз вздрагивает и кивает. Джим откидывает одеяло, снимает одежду с себя, а затем Боунза, руки и ноги которого как варёные макаронины, поэтому он не способен двигать ими больше, чем необходимо. Когда оба обнажены, Джим раздвигает бёдра Боунза и устраивается между ними. Боунз смотрит на него из-под ресниц.

— Я думал, ты хотел трахнуть меня, — бормочет он.

Джиму приходится прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы вернуть самообладание.

— Да, — шепчет он. — Боже, Боунз. Хорошо.

Джим переворачивает его на живот. Боунз стонет и трётся щекой о матрас.

— Просто оставайся на месте, — нависая над Боунзом, шепчет Джим ему на ухо.

— Если я засну посередине, — приглушенным голосом произносит он, — не злись на меня.

— Это невозможно, — говорит Джим. — Со мной такого никогда не случалось.

— Всё бывает в первый раз, — бормочет Боунз, но Джим не обращает внимания, берёт смазку и выдавливает на пальцы.

Джим медленно, не спеша растягивает Боунза. Ему нравится наблюдать за перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами плеч и спины. Устроившись на коленях между бёдер Боунза, Джим обхватывает ладонью его руку — не прижимая, но используя как рычаг. Сначала Боунз просто вздыхает на каждом движении, но когда Джим добавляет третий палец, начинает беспокойно ёрзать и рычать, до побелевших костяшек сжимая в кулаках простыню.

На четвертом пальце Боунз всхлипывает:

— Джим, давай уже, хватит меня дразнить!

— Иначе что? — самодовольно спрашивает тот.

Боунз поворачивает голову: его щёки раскраснелись, а губы искусаны.

— Иначе я никогда больше не дам тебе заснуть.

Джим смеётся: он может вести себя как засранец, но никогда не может отказать Боунзу. Прежде чем убрать пальцы, он в последний раз проводит ими по скользкому, растянутому отверстию. Боунз рефлекторно сжимается и выдыхает.

От этого тихого, отчаянного звука словно ток пробегает по телу Джима. Он прижимается бёдрами к заднице Боунза и входит сразу на всю длину. Тот расслабляется с беспомощным вздохом, а Джим сжимает его плечо ладонью и, положив другую руку ему на макушку, нависает над ним.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает он, медленно двигая бёдрами. — Тебе нравится, когда я держу тебя так?

— Мне понравится ещё больше, когда ты закончишь говорить и трахнешь меня, — парирует Боунз.

Джим ухмыляется и, зарывшись пальцами в его взъерошенные волосы, в наказание двигается быстрее и глубже. Это идеальный ритм, когда Боунз теряет терпение, потому что со стопроцентной гарантией превращает Боунза в дрожащее желе. И вскоре он сам начинает двигать бёдрами вверх и вниз, выгибая спину. Снова и снова вжимая Боунза в матрас, Джим просовывает одну руку ему подмышку и обхватывает пальцами плечо.

— Джим, — хнычет Боунз, повернувшись к нему лицом, насколько позволяет прижимающая его ладонь, и извивается так, будто хочет сбросить его с себя. — Джим, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, чёрт подери!

— Ш-ш-ш, — шипит Джим, уткнувшись носом в его затылок. — Ты должен просто лежать. Разве не ясно?

Боунз вскрикивает, когда Джим меняет угол проникновения.

— Джим, не мог бы ты просто... Пожалуйста!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы наши новые соседи тебя услышали? — мурлычет Джим, целуя подбородок Боунза. — По-моему, тебя слышно даже за стеной.

— Тогда сделай что-нибудь! — рявкает Боунз. — Ты заставляешь меня вести себя так, сукин ты...

Джим перемещает ладонь с макушки Боунза на подбородок, крепко зажимая ему рот.

— Ты требовательный, знаешь об этом? — мурлычет Джим ему на ухо, поворачивает лицом к себе и целует в щёку. Боунз мычит, зажмурившись и нахмурив брови. Согнув другую руку, Джим обхватывает его горло и прижимает спиной к своей груди.

Боунз содрогается в оргазме и приглушенно стонет в ладонь Джима. Его тело становится расслабленным и вялым, он беспомощно хватается за простынь, и Джим ослабляет хватку, позволяя опуститься на постель.

— Не думаю, что я уже закончил, — заявляет Джим, упираясь руками и медленно покачивая бёдрами.

— А я — да, — невнятно произносит Боунз. — Господи, Джим, я хотел проспать одну ночь, а не всю зиму.

— Я никогда ничего не делаю наполовину, — отвечает Джим. Закрыв глаза, он сосредотачивается на тугом тепле вокруг члена и кончает, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Боунза.

Когда Джим выскальзывает из него, Боунз стонет и остаётся лежать на животе, раскинув бёдра, испачканные в смазке и сперме.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе развратно, — произносит Джим, сидя на пятках, полностью удовлетворённый делом своих рук. Он проводит рукой по волосам и вздыхает.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет Боунз с закрытыми глазами. — Спи.

Джим закатывает глаза. Он накрывает Боунза одеялом, устраивается рядом с ним и наконец засыпает, уткнувшись лбом в его затылок и чувствуя приятную боль в бёдрах.

***

Джим просыпается от бьющих в глаза солнечных лучей и настойчивого давления мочевого пузыря, поэтому не сразу замечает пропажу.

Только возле умывальника Джим понимает, что Боунза не было в кровати, когда он проснулся. Джим разглядывает своё отражение в зеркале и проводит языком по зубам, пока уголком глаза не замечает движение позади себя.

— Вау, — произносит Джим, когда оборачивается и понимает, что в ванне лежит Боунз. На нём боксеры Джима — очевидно, он просто подобрал с пола первые попавшиеся под руку.

— Что ты делаешь? Ты мог утонуть, если бы заснул!

Одна ладонь Боунза закрывает глаза от света, и он даже не убирает её, прежде чем ответить:

— Во-первых, это было бы долгожданным избавлением от ада бессонницы. Во-вторых, для того, чтобы утонуть в ванне, в ней должна быть вода, идиот.

— Семантика, — произносит Джим и трёт глаза. — Ты издеваешься? Ты сейчас должен пускать слюни в подушку. Ты дезориентирован? Я так тебя трахнул, что ты перепутал ванну с кроватью? Я хочу быть уверен, что мой член на такое способен.

Боунз наконец убирает ладонь с лица и, медленно моргая, недоверчиво смотрит на Джима.

— Я притворюсь, что ты этого не говорил. Ради нас обоих.

Джим вздыхает.

— Боунз, я серьёзно. Сколько в этот раз?

Поёрзав, Боунз стонет.

— Может три часа подряд. Дольше, чем обычно. Потом снова проснулся. Ты спал, и я не хотел тебя будить.

— Поэтому ты решил, что ванна — подходящее место, — наконец произносит Джим. — Не новый диван в гостиной.

— Меня не интересует твоё мнение, — угрюмо отвечает Боунз, поднимается, громко скрипя суставами, и неуклюже вылезает из ванны. — Попробуй мыслить рационально, когда твой мозг как яичница-болтунья.

— Кстати, о яйцах, — нараспев произносит Джим.

— Надеюсь, ты имел в виду, что хочешь приготовить мне завтрак, — бурчит Боунз.

Джим обнимает его за плечи и ведёт к выходу из ванной.

— Ты угадал.

***

Это становится серьезной проблемой, и Джим намерен её решить.

Боунз держится только на кофеине и упрямстве. Джим уже написал сообщение М’Бенге, но пока не отправляет. Он знает, что решение где-то рядом — простое и очевидное. Джим ещё не нашёл его только из-за заблуждения, что нечто настолько масштабное не так легко решить.

Поэтому он делает шаг назад и снова анализирует всю имеющуюся информацию.

В эту ночь Джим не спит и, пока Боунз лежит рядом совершенно неподвижно, вдруг понимает, что вокруг слишком тихо.

Боунз сопит в подушку в своей беспокойной дрёме, и Джим вслепую тянется погладить его по спине. Нигде ни звука — ничего: шум улицы и транспорта не добирается до их этажа, и даже если он есть, стены и окна дома звуконепроницаемые.

Слишком тихо.

Что Ухура сказала в тот день? Проблемы с адаптацией к естественному освещению после пяти лет сна при искусственном?

Это не свет — они уже проверяли. Но чем искусственная среда отличается от их квартиры? Система фильтрации воздуха на «Энтерпрайз» была совершенно бесшумной, и теперь в квартире у них почти такая же система кондиционирования.

Джим трёт глаза ладонью, а затем закрывает их, прислушиваясь.

На мгновение он просто замирает, вспоминая и сравнивая ощущения.

Затем подскакивает, ошеломлённый.

Какой же он идиот!

Ну конечно.

***

Прежде чем связаться со Скотти, Джим пытается справиться сам. Потому что «Энтерпрайз» всё ещё его чёртов корабль, и у Джима должен быть доступ ко всему, что может ему понадобиться. Но когда база отказывает в доступе в третий раз, он отстраняется от терминала и вздыхает, потирая переносицу.

— Компьютер, попробуй код авторизации «Кирк Альфа-9075».

— Отказано. Нет доступа через подпространственные каналы связи.

— Боже мой, — стонет Джим. — Знаешь, я ведь могу взломать тебя. Но не стану, потому что, как хороший капитан, я следую правилам и не хочу идти под трибунал за взлом данных собственного чёртова корабля.

— Пожалуйста, повторите запрос.

— Спрыгни с моста, — огрызается Джим.

— Невозможно выполнить.

Он сдаётся и звонит Скотти, который входит в состав команды инженеров, ответственных за реконструкцию и ремонт корабля, необходимый после долгой миссии.

— Тебе нужно... Что? — спрашивает Скотти, откинувшись на спинку кресла и почёсывая макушку. — Я уверен, что записи существуют, но зачем?

— Ты знаешь, что иногда люди слушают звуки природы, чтобы расслабиться или уснуть? — спрашивает Джим. — Например, звуки дождя, ветра, или... Чёрт, я не знаю! Журчание ручьёв.

Скотти смотрит на него удивлённо.

— Поэтому тебе нужны записи двигателей «Энтерпрайз».

— Да, — произносит Джим. — Но не для меня.

— Я не осуждаю тебя, парень, — отвечает Скотти, примирительно поднимая руки вверх. — Меня они тоже успокаивают.

— Но это должен быть не такой звук, как шум варп-ядра в инженерном, — задумчиво произносит Джим.

— Если это для того, чтобы помочь кому-то уснуть, звук должен быть приглушенным — как в каютах, — сухо отвечает Скотти.

— Да, — соглашается Джим. — Именно такой.

— Я посмотрю, что можно добыть из записей систем безопасности, — обещает Скотти. — Но ты будешь должен мне выпивку. Не забудь.

***

Скотти находит записи. Конечно, находит.

Когда на следующий день Джим включает падд, файл уже ждёт его. Он улыбается и благодарит Скотти. Затем идёт в ванную, садится на крышку унитаза и слушает.

Его окутывает тёплый гул «Энтерпрайз», и только в этот момент он осознаёт, как сильно скучал по низкому шуму её двигателей. Закрыв глаза, он позволяет этому ощущению омывать его, полностью расслабившись.

Голос Боунза и громкий стук в дверь возвращают его в реальность.

— Ты собираешься сидеть там всё утро? Мне нужно в туалет!

— Очаровательно, — бормочет Джим, поднимается и выключает падд, прежде чем открыть дверь. Он сразу же сталкивается с Боунзом в одних боксерах. — Я просто обожаю эти моменты семейной идиллии.

— Я думал, ты провалился в унитаз.

Боунз отталкивает Джима и подходит к унитазу, не закрыв за собой дверь. Джим, не стесняясь, разглядывает его голую спину и ямочки над ягодицами.

— Потому что это то, что может случится с любым взрослым человеком, — комментирует Джим. — Сваришь кофе?

Боунз мычит в ответ, а Джим идёт в спальню переодеваться. Он надевает свитер, когда из ванной доносится шум смываемой воды. Некоторое время Джим собирает одежду с пола и кидает её в корзину для белья. Он с интересом обнюхивает футболку, когда из кухни доносится звук разбившегося стекла.

— Боунз? — зовёт Джим, бросив футболку, и бежит по коридору. Остановившись в дверях, он вспоминает, что не обут.

Боунз стоит, глядя на пол — тоже босой. Вокруг него, как спирали Галактики, разбросаны осколки кофейника, а пластиковая ручка лежит рядом со ступнёй.

— Не двигайся, — предостерегает его Джим.

— Да, спасибо, — холодно отвечает Боунз. — Я бы прошёл по битому стеклу, если бы ты меня не предупредил.

— Я принесу пылесос, — отзывается Джим.

Боунз покорно остаётся на середине комнаты, но с каждым громким стуком попадающего в пылесос стекла он всё больше похож на увядающее растение. Когда все осколки собраны, Боунз продолжает стоять, склонив голову и растирая ладонью затылок.

— Эй, — тихо произносит Джим. — Всё в порядке. Купим другой. Это всего лишь кофейник.

— Я чертовски устал, Джим, — признаётся Боунз срывающимся голосом. Он поднимает руку, и мгновение они смотрят на его дрожащие пальцы. — Я вымотан.

— Эй, — зовёт Джим, берёт его за запястье, соединяет их пальцы и сжимает. — У меня есть идея. Пойдём.

Боунз разрешает Джиму за руку отвести себя в спальню и терпеливо ждёт, пока Джим закрывает дверь и задёргивает плотные шторы. Он позволяет Джиму уложить его в постель и подоткнуть одеяло. Когда Боунз устраивается, слишком усталый, чтобы спорить или требовать объяснений, Джим ложится рядом и командует:

— Компьютер, включить аудио-файл «энтерпрайз63». Поставить на повтор.

После звукового подтверждения в комнате раздаётся белый шум двигателей «Энтерпрайз».

Боунз беспокойно ёрзает.

— Что это? — невнятно произносит он.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Джим запускает пальцы в волосы Боунза. — Это поможет. Поверь мне.

— У меня когда-нибудь был выбор? — фыркает Боунз с закрытыми глазами.

— Что? — моргнув, произносит Джим.

— Тебе повезло, что ты такой симпатичный, — бормочет Боунз. — Но это помогает. Боже мой, правда помогает.

— Я знаю, — мурлычет Джим, целуя его голое плечо. — Нелегко было достать эту запись для тебя. Просто слушай.

Пока он говорит, напряжение постепенно покидает мышцы Боунза.

— Я слушаю, — выдыхает Боунз, ощутимо расслабляясь. — Это твой корабль. Ты записал шум двигателей «Энтерпрайз». И он как сердцебиение.

— Я не думал, что ты будешь скучать по нему, — признаётся Джим. — Честно говоря, думал, что я не смогу спать в тишине. Но тебе тоже его не хватает.

На грани между сном и бодрствованием, Боунз дышит ровно и медленно.

— Я скучаю, — через мгновение произносит он сиплым от усталости голосом. — Я сделал бы это снова, Джим. Если бы ты попросил.

У Джима сбивается дыхание. Он закрывает глаза и снова оказывается на борту своего корабля, и его двигатели стучат в ритме сердца Джима. Рядом с ним Боунз погружается в глубокий сон, расслабленный и тёплый в его объятиях.

Он спит двенадцать часов подряд.

***

Джим не просит. Не сразу.

Но когда он спрашивает, Боунз отвечает «Да».


End file.
